


Kilig

by seldomabsent



Category: Days Gone (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: (n.) butterflies in one’s stomach
Relationships: James O'Brian/Reader





	Kilig

His eyes opening slowly, James took in the light coming from the window. It was still dawn but he still had some time to linger around in bed. Noticing the hand tightly holding his, he turns to his side. Here you were, sound asleep and looking lovely. He felt his heart missed a bit before it swelled inside his chest. Your lips were against his knuckles, laying on your stomach, your bare back exposed to the world. James suddenly felt embarassed to see you so vulnerable, even if he spent the night with you. He moved the blanket up to cover you and laid back down. 

He was astonished at your beauty. How could you look so beautiful? Your messy hair was adorable, your pouty lips seemed so kissable, and your eyes- Oh, dear. He felt his face flush red as your eyes gazed into his. You looked confused for a second before a gentle smile appeared on your lips. James felt overwhelmingly happy and relieved from your simple smile, the hold of your hand on his, this heartwarming kiss- He felt like a teenager again, as if millions of butterflies went flying inside his belly. He wanted to giggle and dance and laugh but all he managed to do was blushing and hiding his face behind his hands.

You were too good to him but he’ll be damned not to try to make it up to you.. After his face stopped turning into a tomato.


End file.
